Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{4}{20} \times 45\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{4}{20} = -\dfrac{1}{5} $ $ 45\% = \dfrac{45}{100} = \dfrac{9}{20} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{20} } = \dfrac{-1 \times 9 } {5 \times 20 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{20} } = -\dfrac{9}{100} $